I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for sending data in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
In a wireless communication system, a transmitter may process traffic data in accordance with a set of protocols in a protocol stack to generate output data for transmission to a receiver. Each protocol may receive service data units (SDUs) from a protocol in a higher layer or sublayer (if any) and may generate protocol data units (PDUs) for a protocol in a lower layer or sublayer (if any). Each PDU typically includes a header that contains pertinent information for that PDU. Since the header represents overhead, it is desirable to reduce header overhead to the extent possible in order to improve efficiency.